Tie down assemblies are commonplace on naval and maritime vessels, as they facilitate the security of cargo, vehicles, such as aircraft, and other heavy items and equipment. Tie down assemblies are typically installed within a deck of the vessel. Tie down assemblies must be secure within the deck and endure heavy loads. In addition, tie down assemblies should be easily repaired and replaced within the deck.